AC5: The Unsung War: Vendetta
by LaniusLegioXIII
Summary: This story will be told from various POV; but mainly around Wardog/Razgriz Sq. and Blaze's brother; a Belkan that lost everything and wishes above all that blood be paid for the blood that was lost… but will time and new friends change him, or will he remain true to his cause… vengeance. Some romance, suffering, humor and random interesting things.


AC5: The Unsung War: Vendetta

My name is Leonard Hartwig Werner; I was born in Belka in 1982 in the capital city of Sudentor; I was thirteen by the time I saw in the news, what my countrymen were forced to do in order to stop the allied invasion in our land. Seven nuclear detonations vaporized the seven cities along northern Belka, in the Waldreich Mountains region. Known as the Seven Pillars of Belka; this happened on June 6, 1995. This marked the end of the Belkan War.

It was a terrible day; I was living only with my father; a retired fighter pilot of the mighty Belkan Air Force. He retired after he and his entire squadron were shot down over the Belkan Priority One Strategic Airspace B7R; also known as The Round Table… they were all shot down by the Ustian Air Force 6th Air Division, 66th Air Force Unit; also known as Galm Team.  
The squad leader was the tip of the sword that pierced the heart of my land; he was the reason the Allied Forces managed to resist and survive the war against Belka; he was known as The Demon Lord of the Round Table.

Only my father survived after that battle and he decided to leave the army. He was a broken man; and after witnessing the tragedy that happened in our homeland because of the Allied Forces assault. He died; his last words _"One day, we will rise again from the shadow we've been casted to; one day we shall take back what is ours, or give one last battle, to show the world our might"_ he then passed away…

His words were burned and buried deep in my soul. I never knew much of my mother, she had been also in the army, but she was a scientist not a soldier, so she was not with us most of the time; pretty much all I knew, was that she fled to Osea and became a citizen there; I knew also that she had taken my younger sister with her, Legna Hartwig Werner; she must have been ten years old by the time of the nuclear detonations; I wondered if she even knew she was Belkan.  
¿Did my mother ever told her, did she remembered our father at all or even me; did she even felt something after witnessing all the destruction? I wondered.

However we were separated when I was seven and she was four. So perhaps she has no memory of the little time we had together, maybe she was like mother, a traitor… this is one of the reasons I never went to look for her.

My mother abandoned the country, her comrades, my father and me; she abandoned us. In my eyes she was a traitor to Belka, and most importantly a traitor to her own blood; however I really didn't knew what to think of my sister, she was probably too young to know what was happening, I guess and hoped, that she would still be true to our country and not an Osean lamb just following what she was told to do…

I had no family left in Belka that I knew about; so I took everything my father and I had and decided to start from zero; I left my country and went with a friend to the Federal Republic of Erusea; a republic located on the western Usean Continent, to start a new life.

Little we knew that in less than ten years from the moment we boarded a plane, another war would start right where we were heading.  
Since we were both interested in the military world, we became Erusean citizens to be able to join; they changed my name to an erusian version; something like Leonard Hravstragenya Zashitta, a very odd translation of the meanings of my name; but I didn't mind; and after all, in order to become a citizen you needed to do a military national service. This fitted us like a glove.

We both wished to join The Federal Erusea Air Force (FEAF), and spent most of our life in the academy; never going out on vacations or visiting home. After all ¿What home did we had? We had no family left in Belka, and we weren't rich to just live a good life somewhere.

At the academy, we were not the best in some classes like history; I liked History but they always depicted Belka as an evil force. But even with not the greatest notes ever were pretty damn good at almost everything else.

By the time I was twenty-one, war broke out in the continent when Erusea utilized the overwhelming power of the Stonehenge Turret Network; (a railgun network built on the Usean Continent, and the first of a series of super weapons to protect Earth from the Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid) to start a war against the ISAF; they achieved complete air superiority in no time and forced the ISAF to leave the mainland and fall back to North Point. The war began August 23 2003.

I was assigned to the Federal Erusean Air Force 156th Tactical Fighter Wing Aquila; more popularly known as Yellow Squadron.  
Yellow Squadron was Erusea's best Tactical Fighter Squadron; due to the pilots' skills and profile, Erusian High Command appointed us with the task of guarding Stonehenge.  
My flight lead, known only by his callsign, Yellow 13, was said to be the best pilot in all of Erusea. On October 10, 2004, it was announced he had attained a kill score of 64.

Yellow 13 was an honorable man, always proud to say that he had never lost a squad member in combat; this changed over the skies of both Stonehenge and Farbanti. I was the only one that survived the sheer power of the ISAF's Ace of Aces; Mobius 1, The Grim Reaper, The Ribbon Fighter… he shot down the entire Yellow Squadron; Yellow 13 always thought of him as a worthy opponent. He was one indeed.

After being shot down over Farbanti, I somehow managed to find a group of soldiers that were evacuating the capital; I tagged along and managed to sneak out of the burning capital, it was during the next days that we joined a larger detachment of survivors, including the last members of the 156th Aquila; the last of my brothers.

In just two days, we decided to take over a secretly repaired base somewhere in the west.  
My new comrades would later become part of a bloodthirsty organization called Free Erusea. Since I was part of the Yellow Squad, I was ordered to join as part of the guardians of that base right away.  
Our destination, at that time unknown to me, was Megalith; a massive anti-asteroid planetary defense structure built in the Twinkle Islands, west of the Usean Continent and armed with several ICBMs and laser systems. Although it was unfinished, Erusea military decided to try and revive the dreaded facility, and they managed to bring it to life; the last chance of Erusea in the war, or so I was told…

In September 26 2005, Megalith was attacked by the 118th Tactical Fighter Wing "Mobius".  
I could not believe my eyes right before the engagement; every single enemy in that squadron had a ribbon insignia; the same ribbon the Ace of Aces used… my friend Gene, who I had travelled with from Belka, stated it to our flight lead Jean-Louis; _"You're not going to believe this Jean-Louis. All of them have ribbon insignias!" _this boded an evil omen for us all…

Gene took command after our captain was shot down by one of the Mobius; he was then shoot down by Mobius 1; I fought back as hard as I could, but in the end I was also shot down by the Ace of Aces. Lucky for me, I was able to eject and was rescued by a small vessel that was carrying the founding members of Free Erusea. I joined them; secretly wishing their deaths for being such cowards.

Why would I join people like that, terrorists, men with no honor, absolutely different from my Belkan beliefs…?  
The answer, along with everything else, was destroyed inside that dreaded facility; the main ICBM was none other than a Belkan V2; when I was touring around the base, I saw the South Belkan Munitions Factory logo on it. I remembered my country, and the sorry state I left it, I was no better than my mother now; I was a traitor.  
I was now an erusean; I was far away from my homeland and had a new life. Still, I had lost this country too. First Belka and now Erusea.

Hatred fueled my heart; thoughts of revenge against ISAF, but above this feelings I wanted revenge against Osea and Yuktobania; the counties responsible for the dead of so many… the countries that made my own land bleed.  
I left Free Erusea when I saw what they really were; nothing more than cowards that would not fight head on, no honor, no true warriors, not Belkan Knights… I escaped in the X-02 Wyvern; an experimental fighter manufactured by the Erusian Aeronautics and Space Administration (EASA).

This aircraft was first conceptualized in 1987 but was bought by Belka and used at a minor scale during the Belkan conflict; the X-02 combined a stealthy, futuristic design with state-of-the-art aviation technology, making it one of the best aircraft available.  
I stole the Wyvern and headed to Osea; in order to secure a safe passage to that country, I gave all the information used for operation Katina; I was the one who told the ISAF about Free Erusea.

In exchange I asked the ISAF to intercede for me so I would be sheltered by Osea as a political refugee; I also requested for Osean citizenship and being able to join the Osean Air Defense Force. I was granted such requests and so I infiltrated the air force of my enemy; revenge was at hand.

Once I was in Osea, I was tested so the oseans could see firsthand my abilities. They all saw the last member of the legendary Yellow Squadron, not the Belkan behind; I was forced to surrender my Wyvern in order for the oseans to study it; if this was the price to infiltrate my enemy ranks, I would gladly pay it more than once…  
Due to my skills I was introduced into a secret program within the OADF.

Program Adamantium. Use of state of the art fighters, weaponry and technology. This program was secret to everyone in Osea; even the president had no idea about us. The Adamantium Program was financed by none other than the South Belkan Munitions Factory; now renamed as North Osea Gründer Industries.

Here, I was instructed in the use of experimental weapons and fighters; since the requirements and profile to be selected for the program were extremely difficult to achieve, there were only seven pilots total including me.

1. General. Adamantium 01. Squad leader. M. Osea.  
2. Colonel. Adamantium 13. M. Erusea. Leonard Hravstragenya Zashitta  
3. Lt. Colonel. Adamantium 02. M. Osea.  
4. Lt. Colonel. Adamantium 03. M. Osea.  
5. Major. Adamantium 06. F. Osea.  
6. Major. Adamantium 09. M. Osea.  
7. Captain. Adamantium 21. M. Ustio.

Our mission was simple; protect Osea from any and all threats. Since we were given the best tech, we were all trained to operate primarily in solo operations.  
This pretty much meant no backup or support; we were given the best, they expected nothing but the best… ohh joy.

We were going to specialize in infiltration and espionage, destruction of specific targets, gather intelligence and deal with any kind of battle; anti air, ground and sea. We were pretty much an entire squadron by ourselves.

Also since we were trained to always flying solo; this meant almost no communication with anyone but our assigned AWACS. We were using wyverns to my surprise; slightly modified but a familiar airplane in the end. However my personal favorite was the Su-37 Terminator. Aquila's fighter jet by excellence.

We were given total freedom to deploy wherever we wanted; we were not assigned to a base, but rather several bases were assigned to us. Each member of the Adamantium Squad was given a specific territory to protect; we would be able and cleared to land at any base within our assigned territory at any time to refuel, rearm and rest.  
We were the real protectors of the sky. Our wyverns were packed with advanced stealth drives, and state of the art modified weaponry. This was not legal of course; no allied country was supposed to create modified variants of already existing weapons… unique fighters, training and weapons, just the way I like it.

To my dismay, I was assigned to the northwestern sector of the country. I wanted to be sent to the Belkan border, but when did I ever get what I wanted or desired.  
My last base before the Ceres Ocean was Sand Island; a small piece of nothingness some miles off the coast… and it was hot, very damn hot.

I am 23 years old almost 24 and I'm already a Colonel, the second in command of the Adamantium Program and an ex ace of the Federal Republic of Erusea; who would have known…  
I kind of wish the world could stay at peace, but it won't I know this… partly because of me, and something tells me that another conflict is coming; hopefully it will give me the chance to strike against Osea.

Today is October 29 2005, I'm currently resting at Sand Island; there's something about this place, something I like, but by all I hold dear it's not this awful hot climate; I miss Heierlark Base; I should return there for a while…

* * *

Okay hahaha this will be my second fic (although I haven't finished my first and probably won't in some time) so I will post this as an advance for the story; I have only this small intro so far, but I intend to write it, probably will begin to in December, once I have some free time =)

So read and let me know what you think about my random story hahaha.  
Also I will put some additional info down here:

_Blaze (10) (18) (20) (25)_ - 1995-2003-2005-**2010 actual in game ages**

Edge (9) (17) (19) **(24)** -

Chopper (14) (22) (24) **(29)** -

Archer (4) (12) (14) **(19)** -

Swordsman (24) (32) (34) **(39)** -

Genette (17) (25) (27) **(32)** -

Leonard (13) (21) (23) (28) -1995-2003-2005-2010 fic ages

_Blaze (10) (18) (20) (25)_ -

Edge (9) (17) (19) (24) -

Chopper (12) (20) (22) (27) -

Archer (4) (12) (14) (19) -

Swordsman (24) (32) (34) (39) -

Genette (13) (21) (23) (28) -

As some might know, Blaze has no defined age so I made that one up, also he is depicted as a male, yet I will create a female Blaze for this fic.

Possible romances:  
ExL (oc)/ExG  
Unknown (oc)

Also, feel free to give me other ideas that I might use.  
Peace.

I do not own anything of this game save for my created characters and this story; all rights reserved to Namco and Project Aces.


End file.
